Pledge of Love
by sangtome
Summary: A saga of two lovers, Jun Pyo and Jan Di, and different incidents that take place in their lives.Life, Love and this story is like a kimchi, little spicy,salty,sour, and hot. A love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Even though this story is entirely based on my imagination, characters very well belong to the drama "Boys Before Flower". There might be fictional characters. **

5 years later

She woke up to the alarm, checked the time and got out of the bed. Her past starts reeling before her eyes, just like she was watching a movie based on her life. It has been 5 years since she last saw him. He promised her that they would be together forever, but she had to wait, wait for few years. And today was the day he was coming back from USA. It is the day that would give certainty to what future holds for them, and their lives.

After Jyun Pyo left for America, Jan di's world seemed deserted. Nothing made her happy. Her parents felt bad seeing her like that and they came up to her and said "Jandi, we have some saving. Go to USA, and find Jyun Pyo." Though the idea seemed alluring, she knew she had to wait. Wait for her love to come back, and prove that he really loved her and she meant something. And, she was ready to go through all the hardships and heart break while waiting for him.

She opened the drawer of her dressing table, and took out her notebook which was stacked with letters. And took one out of it, it was the third mail Jyun Pyo had sent her.

Jandi,

First thing first, I love you and miss you a lot. Even though we are far from each other, I want you to know, you are always in my mind and my heart. I will make sure that I will love you forever. I will try to call you once in a while, but if you want to call me, call me any time. My number is 1-682-561-7797. Call me. And remember I love you and I will be back.

Love always

Jyun pyo

She smiled at the thought, that within few hours she would be seeing him and she would be close to him. As the tear streams through her cheeks, she tells herself, "I am crying because I am happy, I am crying because I will see him finally and he will take me in his arm, and say how much he missed me and loved me."

She takes out some more letters, reads it and then slides it back into her drawer. Jandi looks amazingly happy today. Staying away from him for five years had been hard. And she wasn't really in touch with him for past one year. When she saw couples holding hands during Valentine's Day, celebrating new year and Christmas, she felt the pang of sadness piercing through her heart. Long time back, she had mentioned how she felt to Jyun Pyo, and he wrote back "Don't worry, when I get back, I will hold your hand and will never let you go. I will give you all the gifts I missed giving you, and will promise everyday will be so special." His assuring words always made her feel better and relieved. She didn't see him for 5 years, they took a time apart for last one year, and today is the day, a day she was going to see him. It was a day where they finally belonged to each other.

5 more hours to go, and so restless I am, Jandi told herself.

"If you wait for me I'll come for you

Although I've traveled far

I always hold a place for you in my heart

If you think of me, if you miss me once in a while

Then I'll return to you

I'll return and fill that space in your heart"

Last five years, Jyun Pyo has been listening to that song. It felt so right, he felt like Tracey Chapman was singing just for Jandi and him. He felt that Chapman was singing about them. And now, it time to get back, go back to where he belonged, next to Jandi. He was excited. He was happy that he graduated, but he was happier that he would be able to go back home to Jandi. He worked harder every day, so that he could finish on time, and now the time was his. And he knew Jandi would be waiting for him, and that made him feel like getting a wings and fly over.

"Yes Mom, don't worry everything is fine. I got my tickets already, I will be flying over tomorrow", he told his mom over the phone. "No… no… don't worry Jandi will be there, so I will come home and see you there. I love you mom. Bye." He smiled as he hung up. He could feel how much his mother cared for him, and was kind of jealous that he loved Jandi so much. "What is so special about that girl for you to be so crazy about her?" he could remember her asking that all the time. And he would tease her, "Jealous Ajhumma".

He had made wonderful friends in USA, life was different than it was in Korea. Living in USA had made him understand what hardship was. Jandi told him, "Stop being mama's boy, and asking them to support you financially. Try to do at least something on your own. Try to stand on your own feet if you want to be successful later. You will be proud of yourself." And, he thought maybe she is right, this is my chance to prove myself what I am worth. It is the time to stand up for myself, and so I will. Determined he work harder, he worked for Mcdonalds, worked in college, and worked all the small jobs. But, he knew how hard it was to earn money, and in the course of time, he understood other truth of lives, and he felt himself changing. Probably, into a better person. The only thing that didn't change was how he felt for Jandi. All the pretty girls he met in USA, he passed all of them. It is not that he wasn't tempted (after all he is a guy with testosterone), he TRIED to be faithful to Jandi.

Sun Hye was a really pretty girl. Born in America, she had better English, of course. When Jyun Pyo first got enrolled in Baruch College, he felt like he was an alien. Though he was confident, he was worried that his English might get him into trouble. And Sun Hye came into the picture. She helped him understand, and improve his English. They became a very good friend, and when Jyun Po wanted to eat Korean food, he called her up and they went to 34th street to eat Korean food. They went to watch movies once in a while, and when they felt like watching Korean movie, they rented it from one of the Korean store and watch it at home.

Jyun Pyo felt so guilty at times when he realized that he forgets about Jandi when he was with Sun Hye. It was like Sun Hye was filling the void of his life. When ever he had such guilty conscience, he used to call Jan di and tell her how much he loved her. It was like a reality check for him, calling Jan di was always like adding senses to his head.

Sun Hye came to Jyun Pyo's apartment, and she looked little upset. "What happened?", asked Jyun Pyo.

"I know you love Jan Di. You told me everything about you two but it felt so wrong to me. I think I am falling in love with you. I know you never thought of me like that, but being close to you, and sharing all those moments with you, I think I like you a lot now."

He sits next to her and hold her hand and says, "I am sorry Sun hye. Probably, I was wrong too. I asked you to be with me all the time I needed. You were always there. Probably, I encouraged you. It is not that I don't like you. I like you and love you as a ….."..Jyun Pyo feels her shoulders shuddering…and she starts crying uncontrollably.... "Hey don't cry please….please don't….I am sorry. I hurt you like this. But, I don't know what to do. I feel for you too. Sometimes you make me forget about Jandi too. But, it's so wrong. You know that right?"

"Then why don't you try…may be we are meant to be together too, don't you think so. See, we are happy together too. Sh-sh-She is so far from you. Long distance doesn't work…you guys are being stupid…or maybe you are…probably she has someone else there. Why don't you atleast try?" She starts to cry more.

Jyun Pyo doesn't understand what to do, and he takes her in his arms and tries to console her. She told him, and says "I dunno what to do, I am so much in love with you…e..it's..it's so hard to be with you and think you..you are in love with someone else. But. I am crazy about you." She looks up, and all of a sudden she feels his lips on hers.

A moment later, Jyun Po realized what he had done, he feels like he betrayed Jandi, Sun Hye, and himself.

"Sorry, Sun Hye….give me some time…and I am sorry about what happened just now… errr…..i…I didn't mean to….god….what am I going to do….sorry…."

They both stay where they were but the silence between them was so creeping…and the silence was broken when the cell phone rang….Jyun Pyo picked up the phone….It was Jan Di.

"What are you doing?" Jandi asked, "is everything alright? You sound upset?'

"ahhh I am okei, what are you doing at this hour. It's late.?", Jyun Pyo answered.

Jandi said, "I know, I couldn't sleep. Yesterday, I dreamt something weird. Remember the necklace you gave me, I was wearing it….but all of a sudden it broke. And I was crying and crying, and I went to tell you. I couldn't find you anywhere…. But I saw one girl…and she was wearing a necklace and when I told her that the necklace is mine..she said no…its her. And I start to cry more…that is when I woke up….funny ehhh?"

"You are stupid I swear, you are always crazy…ehhh (distracted) hold on okei?

"Where are you going?", Jyun Pyo asked as Sun Hye was about to leave. "I will see you later, you talk to her." Answered Sun hye and left.

"Jandi…can I call you back please?'

Sensing something odd, she says, "Ok."

Hangs Up.

He goes out to find Sun Hye. But, she was long gone.

He then remembered his conversation with Jan Di, only a month back.

"Jan di, what will you do if one day I say I found someone else and I am in love with her", said Jyun Pyo.

Jan di stayed quiet for a while and seriously said, "Then I'll let you go, and I will find someone nicer than you." She giggles and add, "Maybe I will tell Ji hoo that you are A** and I realized I loved him more." (Seriously asking) "You like someone there? Is it about your friend"

Jyun pyo said, "Don't be stupid, I was just asking. Just wanted to know. You know I love and will never betray you"

Thinking about it made him feel like his heart was ripping apart, with the agony, with a realization of what has just happened.

Frustration. Denial. Bargaining. Anger. And Acceptance.

He knew he messed up. He messed up what he remembered to be very pure, his friendship with Sun Hye. He destroyed the sense of trust. And he betrayed Jan Di's trust. He was wrong and He knew. He was mad at himself. He was mad at Sun Hye. And He was mad at Jan di for believing him so much and waiting and loving him.

He knew he love Jandi a lot but what he felt for Sun Hye was different. If Jandi was warmth in a cold winter day, Sun Hye was like a breeze in a humid summer. If Jandi was a romance novel, Sun Hye was a comic book. Both were so different from each other, but yet both so precious. He wished he could hold on to both of them, and let go of none. He was getting selfish, he wanted all, but at the same time he knew, it couldn't. And only person he could talk to was Jan di, for he knew she would show her the way.

The phone rang.

Sheepishly, she answers, "Hello!"

"Jandi, I need to talk to you", said Jun Pyo.

"I am sleepy (irritated) , why don't you call me later. I waited for you call until late yesterday….why?"'

"I did something wrong. I want you to know, and I want you tell me what to do."

She rises from her bed, "wheeyyyyy what happened?"

"Jandi, I told you about Sun Hye right, aww…she was crying yesterday, mmm….and…errr…I was talking to her…and…I did something wrong.'

She could feel her heart pounding faster…. "I did something wrong….What did he do?"

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her", it came out of his mouth easier than he thought it would be. It was quite amazing how at ease he always felt with Jan di.

"You….what???", she couldn't believe to her ear…."You did what…kissed her…but why…You like her? You are dating her? You are cheating on me…?"

"No, it is not like that. I don't know how to explain it….Jandi…You know I love you right. I don't know what happened. I like her too….I…I don't know. I am losing it."

"I like so many people too, but I don't kiss them.", she feels her face blazing as she cannot believe what she was listening to. "Jyun pyo…I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want to talk ok." And she hangs up.

He tries to call her back again but the answering machine answers, "Hey its Jandi, call me back or leave your number."

Pool of tears starts flooding through her eyes…and she questions, "Why? Why? Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Jun Pyo was walking around Flushing, that is when he saw Sun Hye talking to her friends. And, he approached her. When she saw him coming towards her, first reaction was to flee, but then it would be so senseless she thought.

"Hey Jun Pyo, Long time."

Forcing a smile, "I know right, feels like ages. Where were you?"

He had tried to call her several times, but she never picked up the phone. He left numerous messages but she never called back. And he knew she was avoiding him, a part of him felt relieved but another part missed a friend that he had shared wonderful moments with.

"I was hiding from you.", winks Sun Hye. They both laughs, but they both knew it was a truth.

" I am going to Korea." Sun Hye said, "I was going to call you one of these days. Sorry, I never answered your call. I felt bad about what happened. It was my fault."

"No don't say that. I am as much part of it." He looked sad. "I told about it to Jan Di, and…" Sun Hye interrupts, "what???You told about it to her?...Are you crazy?...Is everything ok?"

He smiles again and shakes his head, "Not really….she is mad. She thinks, I was cheating on her." Smiles again…. "she said she needs time. She said, it is hard to believe that I did it to her…..Anyways How are you? And when are you going?"

Sun Hye looks at Jun Pyo, and says, " I am so sorry. I hope things will work out between you and her." With a sparkle in her eyes, "Do you need me to go to her and tell her that you love her…..and you send her gifts too. Nice idea right?"

"I don't think so….anyways thanks. You have fun in Korea ok. And stay in touch, I missed you all these time. I want you to know that you are a very special friend of mine. And if you need something over there, you can contact my F4 member friends there."

"F4- what's that. Sounds so corny?" Jun Pyo smirks…and Sun Hye starts to laugh, "I know what it is…you of course told me about it. Okei Sir. I will do that….F4…funny 4 right?"

They share a laugh again, and they go on their own way promising to stay in touch.

As he walked away, he felt a sense of relief. It was like a mountain of burdens got lifted off his shoulders. He had felt miserable since that day. He needed to know Sun Hye was ok and he had to make sure everything was going to be alright between Jandi and him. Jandi had told him that she needed more time, and she said she was not sure if she could trust him right away. He felt heart broken and thought why she couldn't forgive him for that one moment. But, in his heart he knew too, why not. And he actually felt relaxed; it was like a time for soul searching. But, he always kept track of what Jandi was doing from his friends, and he asked them to look after her. Jun Pyo knew with Ji hoo there, Jandi will always be safe. He could trust his friend. He was proud that he had such friends.

LaGuardia International Airport looked as busy as always, people scattered around, people dragging their luggage, waiting eyes, and farewell tears. "Airports are such a happy as well as sad place.", he thought to himself. He remembered the day he was leaving his country. Jandi was weeping nonstop; he tried to console her but only to end up crying himself. It was like leaving a soul behind, and walking without a life. Before boarding, he kissed Jandi and said "Don't forget that I love you. And I'll always think of you." Jandi was crying, smiling, and crying.

Later, when he called Jandi she told him that she stayed at the airport even after the plane took off. She felt like Jun Pyo didn't leave, and he will come back and say, "See I fooled you again, stupid Jandi" or "April fool". Whatever but she just wanted him to come back. She thought to herself, "Ah this is going to be awful waiting for such a long time". He smiled at the thought.

It was a long flight back home. On the plane he dozed off, and dreamt about Jandi. He dreamt of the time when they had problems because he kissed Sun Hye. They stayed out of touch for six months. After six month, he called Jandi. The phone rang and rang and rang. Nobody picked up the phone. He tried again, finally he heard her voice.

"Jandi, it's me Jun Pyo"

Ahh, is everything ok?, Jandi asked.

"Yeah, I just called to say, lets get back again. I thought for a long time…amm…all this time actually. I am sorry about what happened. But, I am 100 percent sure that you are the one I really love….Jandi…are you listening?

"ya, I am. But…why are you telling me now? Why today? Why wait so long? And what if I say I am dating someone else?", asked Jandi.

Smiling Jun Pyo says, "I am telling you today because today is the day, I first saw you at the school, and you showed me your attitude. I waited so that I could give you some time, and myself too. I don't want to have any more,….what do you call it….weak moments. If I really love you…I shouldn't have those moments…so I was trying to find. And….cheesy but I know you are the only one."

(Serious tone) "And as for, if you are dating someone else, I bet you have searched your soul in these months, and if you found someone else, then I am unlucky and I should be damned for what I lost. But, I trust in you, and I have confidence in my love, so that won't happen."

Jandi smiles for the first time since the call and says, "I always tell you that you are an ass, and I don't understand why an ass like you is so confident. But, I am not going to tell you, if I love you or not. You took your time and I will take mine." She adds, "how long you have left to come back?"

Jun Pyo calculates and says, "Maybe almost another six months. Why?"

"Okei, then here is the deal. You got to wait for another six months to know if I still love you. When you come back, if I come to the Airport, it means you still have chance, if not, I am dating someone else", Jandi said with twinkle in her eyes and she smiled to herself.

Jun Pyo could sense the amusement and love in Jandi's voice and he was confident that she still loved him, at least that's what Ji hoo assured him of, and he said "Ok, Deal. I will see you at the airport. I will send you my schedule."

Jun Pyo woke up as he felt the bump as the plane landed. Here he was, in Korea. Here he was back to his love, and to find out if his love still belonged to him. Here he was trying to find out what destiny had stored for him. He was so nervous but yet self-assured.

It was pleasant feel the touch of air, Korean air and smell, he thought. It would be nicer to feel the touch of Jandi, he thought to himself, and start to smile. He went to collect his luggage, and all these time, his eyes were searching for the glimpse of her. He was so sure that she would be there but to his dismay, she was nowhere around. He started to get worried. "Probably she is not coming. Maybe she never forgive me, oh what am I going to do." He called her cell-phone, the call was directed to her voice message. It was not helping him. He felt helpless, so helpless that he felt holding his tears was choking him. He tried to call Ji hoo… "darn, he is not picking the phone too." He felt sadness creeping through his body, and heavy hearted he walked out of the airport door. A guy approached him and said, "You need a cab sir." Jun Pyo nodded and the guy called the cab for him. He hopped into the cab, and the cab driver asked. "Where do you want me to take you sir?"

It was a girl's voice, and he didn't even have to look up to know who it was. His eyes watered as he got out of the cab, and pulled her and held her in his arm. And he said, "Sorry for the pain I have caused you, but I really love you a lot. For a while, I really thought I lost you. I don't want to, so I want to ask you something right now and right away. Stupid Geum Jan Di, Will you marry an ass like me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though this story is entirely based on my imagination, characters very well belong to the drama "Boys Before Flower". There might be fictional characters.**

Sorry for the pain I have caused you, but I really love you a lot. For a while, I really thought I lost you. I don't want to, so I want to ask you something right now and right away. Stupid Geum Jan Di, Will you marry an ass like me?"

Jan di smiled, Yet didn't answer. But, she knew to her heart and the soul that Jun Pyo was the guy for her, and she could sense immense love and the sense of togetherness when she was with him. Even though they were away from each other for a long time, they could feel the bond between them that was going to hold them forever.

"Some one looks really happy. Does Jun Pyo's presence really make you so happy?" Ji hoo asked as he finds Jan di lost in thoughts and smiling to herself.

Oh Sunbae…when did you come? Sorry, I was little lost…and what was it did you ask? answered Jandi, and she was still grinning. She was really happy that Jun Pyo was back.

Ji hoo smiled and said, "I think I really should ask Jun Pyo what is his secret of keeping a girl so happy. I mean..he is kinda arrogant, not so good looking like me…I hate how his hair curls, yet, he makes you so happy…hmmmm….I really need to know the secret…"

Jandi laughs…. "it is just so good that he is back" She thought.

"Oh by the way what are you doing here at this hour?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you….We have something in mind, so I want to know what you think about it?"

After hearing what Ji hoo had to say, "No objection to Sunbaes decision. It will be followed blindly. But right now, I got to get to work, so I would appreciate if you….." Even before she finished Ji hoo said smiling, "I know I know….if I would get going… now Jun Pyo is back, you dismiss me like this." He walks to the door, turns back and say, "I still don't want to accept the fact, but You and Jun Pyo are meant for each other, somehow it feels that way." Laughing he continues, "and what we talked about, I will let you know soon about it."

After returning from America, Jun Pyo had started to go to office with his mother. Life in America, and the hard work had made Jun Pyo little responsible, and he was working really hard.

Sighs Jun Pyo, "finally the meeting is over", he thought. He took out his cell phone, and dialed Jandi's number but aborted the call right away. His face lit up as he thought of giving a surprise visit to Jandi. He rushed towards the elevator and got on his car. The phone rang. It was Ji hoo.

"Jun Pyo, where are you?"

"Ah nowhere, I was just going out for a coffee." Lied Jun Pyo…he wanted to go and see Jandi, and he didn't want his friends to tag along with him.

"Ahhh that means you are free….why don't you come and hang out us. We need to catch up…Yi Jung and Woo bin are coming too", said Ji hoo.

"Well, I might be little busy, why don't you guys carry on, and I will join you when I get time…Anyways I need to hang up right now…will talk to you later okei…keep me posted though..bye." Jun Pyo hangs up hastily so that Ji hoo won't ask too many questions and nags him to come see them.

"I want to see Jandi right now", he said that to himself, and smiled, "How come she is still the same."

He sent Jandi a text msg.

Jun Pyo: I want to see you. Let's go out for movies today.

Jandi: Oh! I am working today…. Next time or go alone.

"Ahhhh this girl. Did she just put me down? Ahhhh…..why does she look down on me…..", murmurs Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo: "Why don't you stop working there. I asked you to marry me. Marry me and stop working. I will keep you like a princess.

Jandi: You still have a prince syndrome?

Jun Pyo: I don't know…but I want to see you. I really want to…why don't you understand..and why don't you make some time for me.

He waits for Jandi to reply him but he doesn't get one. He waits for a while….murmuring to self, "ahhhh this girl, why she is like this. Anyways, maybe she got busy, if not she is not going to ignore me….ok…let me go to see her myself if she is not coming.

He drives to her work, and waits for her outside for a while, but something was really weird. Somehow, he couldn't see Jandi even though he waited for an hour. Finally, after debating for a while he goes in and asks to see Jandi. But to his amazement he finds out that she took a day off…..

"What the hell is this…where is this girl..she said she is working…ahhhh…..let me call her…."

The phone rings…..No answer....voice msg….

Rings……..Voice msg…..

"This girl is driving me crazy…ahhhhh…..what am I supposed to do….I even turned down Ji hoo…..but where is this girl?

Not knowing what to do Jun Pyo calls Ji hooo....

Trrrrnnngggg Trrrrnnnnnggggg

"Hey…are you coming or not?", Ji hoo ask Jun Pyo even before he says something.

Jun Pyo asks, " Where are you guys?"

"We are at Woo bin's place….come over…it's fun….", Ji hoo answered.

"Errrr.."…still thinking.. "Ji hoo, do me a favor….let's do conference call….can you call Jandi for me…"

"Jandi??....ohhh...Ok..."

Jandi's phone rings twice….and she picks up.

"Sunbae…what is it?"

Before Ji hoo could answer, Jun Pyo answers, "Hyaaa…I call you so many times you don't pick up and Ji hoo calls and you pick up right away. Where are you? You are driving me crazy?"

"Ahhh I am little busy, will talk to you later. Sunbae I am hanging up okei" and she hangs up.

Jun Pyo feels really annoyed…and irritated he asks Ji hoo, "What is this girl's problem. I am just being nice. So where did you say you are?" He was annoyed…and Ji hoo could tell, and he smiles just thinking of Jun Pyo getting annoyed…..and he says to himself, "After all Jun Pyo is still the same."

After some time, Jun Pyo reaches Woo bin's house, but the house look dark like nobody is there. All the lights were turned off…and Jun Pyo was confused.

"Didn't Ji hoo say woo bin's house….or did he say Yi Jung….ahhhh Jun Pyo…why are you so pathetic." He tries to call JI hoo…. "he is not picking up as well….what is happening today….first Jandi and now Ji ho…" annoyed he gets off the car….and walk towards the house…. "Probably they are coming…let me wait outside….he walks towards the door….and he finds the door slightly open….

"Why is the door open?" He walks in….and he feels kinda weird about everything. Strange things were happening and he couldn't understand why.

He tries to find the switch to turn on the light, but meantime his phone rings which gives him a scare, and his heart pounds really fast. He smirks realizing that he got scared when his phone rang, and checked his cell phone only to find Jandi's message saying "WELCOME BACK"

"What is this now?" Before he could understand, all the light in the house was lit, and there stood Jandi in front of him, smiling. He turned around and saw his F4 friends, Gaeul and few others from Shinwa.

Still amazed, he looks back and forth from Jandi to his friends….and finally he says "Chugaley"(I hope that's how you write it)

Everyone laughs…and he walks to Jandi and whispers in her ear, "You are going to pay for it."

She smiles and tries to face Jun Pyo, but before she could see him, his lips finds Jandi's lips, and he utters " Guem Jan di, I love you more than anything in this world."


End file.
